


Not For Me

by Lumelle



Series: Naomi-Chan [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Akutsu Jin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dan Taichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Taichi is out of sorts. Akutsu plans on finding out why.





	Not For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't like the idea that all omegas automatically want to have babies.

Finding Taichi was generally not hard.

Sengoku liked to tease that he had an instinct for finding Taichi, but clearly that was bullshit. If anything, Taichi was the one who always knew how to find him, even when he wanted to be left alone. Akutsu’s method of finding Taichi was based more on a bright, distinctive voice and the inability to shut up even — or perhaps especially — when people were ignoring him. In a situation like this it tended to be even easier, when Taichi could be found at either at the edge of whatever court Yamabuki was playing at or spying on their future opponents.

Right now, though, Taichi had seemingly disappeared. Akutsu knew he was around somewhere, he’d played a tolerable match earlier and there was no way he would leave before the day was over, yet he was nowhere to be found. After touring all the least boring match sites, he briefly considered the possibility of actually asking one of the other Yamabuki High players about it. Before he’d managed to weigh the pros and cons of that, though, Sengoku spotted him.

“Oh! Akuchu!” Good to know he had still not stopped being annoying. “If you’re looking for Dan-kun, he said he was going to get a drink.”

“Che. Did I ask?” Akutsu grimaced, his hands itching for a smoke.

“Nah, I saved you the trouble.” Sengoku grinned, the bastard, before turning almost serious for once. “You know, he didn’t look so good. Try to figure out what’s upsetting him, okay?”

“I’ll figure out who I need to beat up, is what I’m going to do.” Hey, he’d admitted by now that Taichi was his, so he didn’t need to be coy about making people regret upsetting the brat.

Stupid Sengoku still had the nerve to grin at him. The idiot.

Getting a drink was… not a good sign. Taichi was pretty fussy about hydration during tournaments, there was no way he wouldn’t have more than enough to drink in his bag. If he’d told his team otherwise, he’d clearly wanted an excuse to get away from them.

In the end he found Taichi more by chance than anything else. He’d gone looking for a quiet corner to get a smoke without too many people giving him shit for it, only to spot a familiar uniform from the corner of his eye. Walking closer confirmed that he had indeed found Taichi, huddled under a tree like a pathetic little puppy.

“Hey.” Taichi started as Akutsu walked up to him, which was a bad sign all on its own. Taichi could be pretty observant when he wasn’t in the middle of a match, particularly when it came to Akutsu being around. “Who do I need to kill?”

“J-Jin?” Taichi looked up at him, and, shit. He wasn’t crying, but he looked fucking miserable. “You — what are you doing here?”

“Went off for a smoke and saw you.” Which was the truth, anyway. He wasn’t even going to try to explain why he would be at the Kantou tournament site. Taichi knew by now that Akutsu watched his matches, so there was no point in denying it. “Now, spill.”

“It’s — it’s not like that.” Bullshit. “Just… did you hear about Atobe-san?”

“Considering you told me yourself? Yeah.” After a moment’s thought, Akutsu sat down next to Taichi. “He got himself knocked up, and the whole damn world found out when the tournament started yesterday and he wasn’t on the roster.”

“Right.” Taichi fell against Akutsu’s arm without much ceremony. He’d grown a little since their first meeting, but he was still a scrawny little thing compared with Akutsu. Would probably always be one, but that was fine. “Anyway, ever since that got out, some of the senpai have been… talking.”

“Oh?” Akutsu frowned, reaching an arm around Taichi and pulling him into his chest. He was just making his claim clear, that was all, and if that helped reassure Taichi it didn’t hurt, either. “About what?”

Taichi sniffled, and, yeah. He might have to consider murder as a viable option after all. “About — about how I’m probably going to be pregnant before I’m out of high school, too. Since I’m with you.”

“You’re not a fan of the idea, I guess.” It wasn’t exactly a hard equation, considering how careful Taichi was about protection even in the heat of the moment.

“I don’t want to get pregnant.” The words left Taichi in a rush, as though he was afraid he wouldn’t finish if he didn’t hurry. “I mean, I don’t mind kids, I might even want some in the future, but… I don’t want to have any inside me.” Taichi shuddered, pressing closer to Akutsu.

Akutsu bit back a snarky comment on how Taichi didn’t seem to mind Akutsu being inside him. He might not have been too good with people, but he wasn’t an idiot, either. Instead he stayed quiet, waiting for Taichi to continue.

“Everyone keeps telling me I’m going to change my mind some day. That just because I’m an omega I’m going to wake up some day and want to — want to get bred. But the idea just makes me sick. I want to be with you, and be your mate and everything, I just.. I don’t see how that means I need to have your pups.”

“Fuck that.” Akutsu wrapped his arms properly around Taichi in the absence of any actual threat to fight. Nobody was allowed to make his mate, his omega sound so damn fragile. “It’s your body, and you know what you want to do with it. Anyone who says otherwise can just fuck right off.”

“You… you really mean that?” Taichi sniffled again. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“I don’t say shit just to be nice.” Akutsu rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I mean it. I still think you’re a fucking idiot to stick with me, but I sure as hell will not be like my sire and saddle you with a brat you don’t want.”

“Your mother wouldn’t like you talking about yourself like that.” Typical Taichi, mouthing off even while he was clearly trying not to cry. “And it’s not the kid part that scares me, it’s the part where there’d be a thing growing inside me and changing my body and —”

“Breathe. You’re going to work yourself up to a fit.” Akutsu paused, waiting until Taichi’s shuddering breaths had calmed down at least a bit. “Anyway, that’s just you getting technical. The point is that your body’s yours, and I’m not messing with that. I may not be the best mate, but I’m not going to fucking fail on that point.”

“I just… everyone’s joking about it and saying how I’m going to change my mind, and it makes me feel like I’m wrong somehow…”

“Bullshit. Anyone says something about it again, just tell them they can come talk to me about why they think our sex life or the results thereof are any of their business.”

That at least drew a weak chuckle out of Taichi. “I guess that’d make them stop pretty fast.”

“It’d better.” He pulled Taichi’s head under his chin, rubbing his scent all over the dark hair. “I could just get snipped, you know. No chance of surprise intruders after that.”

“R-really?” Taichi clutched at his shirt.

“Sure. Not like I’m itching to pass on my genes or shit like that. My mom’s a stupid hag and my sire’s a waste of oxygen, not much of a loss if I cut the line here.”

He half expected Taichi to complain about him badmouthing himself again, but all he got was a quiet sniffle. Then, after a moment, Taichi spoke. “…I love you, Jin.”

“Idiot. You think I don’t know by now?” He held Taichi closer for a moment, then let go. “Come on, get up. Your team’s going to be looking for you soon and fuck if I’m going to deal with that noise.”

“Right.” Taichi pushed himself away from Akutsu’s chest, and it really shouldn’t have felt like such a loss. “Thank you.”

“Tch. Like I did anything, anyway.” He got up to his feet, offering Taichi a hand up. “If anyone gives you that shit again, tell them to come say it to my face.”

“I will.” Taichi’s eyes were a worrying sort of red, but at least he was smiling now, the little idiot. “I don’t think anyone’s going to say it again after that.”

“They’d fucking better not.” Akutsu smirked. “You’re mine, and I’m the only one allowed to give you grief.”

And sure, that also meant he was Taichi’s, but the brat was smart enough not to bring that up.


End file.
